


The Third Winchester

by BJWinchester



Series: They call me Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Road House - Freeform, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are a winchester, stuck between Dean and Sam.   After a big hunt you find yourself hosting a demon. Can the guysss find you and help free you from your captor or will doing so mean death for you?





	1. It starts

Dean pulled the Impala infront of the all night diner. 

"Get me a bacon cheese burger and chocolate shake." Dean said to Sam sitting passenger seat. 

"Why me?" Sm asked

"Because I'm tired." Dean growled holding out 40 dollars.

"So am I" Sam Wined. 

"Oh for crine out loud. I'll get it." you said from the back seat, as you snatched the money from Deans hand and climbed out of the car. 

"Don't forget the pie!" Dean called out. You rolled your eyes and mentally flipped him off. 

The three of you had just finnished taking down a windigo and even though you were all exhausted, once again you found yourelf taking care of your brothers. 

 

Dean and Sam watched you go into the diner. 

"She hasn't been sleeping." Sam says. 

"You noticed that too." Dean replied. 

"She say anything to you?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

Sam was worried about his big sister, but getting her to open up was often like trying to talk to Dean, getting no where.

"If she wants to talk she will." Dean said. Dean was just as worried about his little sister as Sam, but one thing he knew about his sister was that she was the toughest chic he knw and him brow beating her about what was going on was only going to make it worse. 

You waited at the counter for the food. There were only a few people there a couple of truckers and a mom with her two small kids. 

"Rough night?" The guy next to you asked. 

"You have no idea." You say

"Well Windigos can be a bitch." He says. You head snapped toward him, only to see him leaving out a side door. You glanced over your shoulder out the big plate window at your brothers before turning to follow him.

"Wheres she going?" Sam asked

"Bathroom." Dean said leaning back and resting his eyes. But when the waitress st the sack of food on the counter and you didn't return they were out the door and in the diner. 

"Where'd the girl who ordered this go?" Dean asked her. 

"That's what I'd like to know, order 22 dollars worth of food, and split out the side door like some kind of prank." she told them. Dean and Sam darted out the same door you had left through only to find an unconsious man and you no where in sight.

"What the Hell?" Dean said scared for the first time in a long time


	2. The Search

Dean was going nuts trying to find his sister. He and Sam had been tracking her but it had been four days and nothing, and now to top it off hunters seemed to be dropping like flies. He crossed the road to the Impala where Sam sat waiting for him. 

"So?" he asked 

"Cassandra's throat was cut with this." He said pulling a small blade from his pocket. 

"A demon blade?" Sam asked 

"Yep, snagged it from the evidence room. No prints, Cops found it laying next to body, like somekind of freaking calling card. " He said. 

"Could she have been?" Sam started saying. 

"I don't know. But witnesses spotted a 2007 black toyota pickup." He said. 

"That missing truck from the diner?" Sam asked. 

"Do you think y/n could be with who ever this is?" Sam asked. 

"For their sake they better pray not." Dean hissed. 

Dean's phone rang, he glanced at it and answered. 

"Bobby, tell us you found her." He said. 

"Well not her exactly, P.D found the missing truck abandoned just across the Nebraska state line." Bobby said " I gave Ellen a heads up - just on the off chance that she shows up there." Bobby said. 

"Ok Thanks, Bobby." Dean said. 

"Dean, there's been a couple of deaths over that way, two more hunters. Charles spree and Samantha Brazil so be careful." he told them. 

"We will Bobby, thanks." Dean said


	3. The Road house

You felt as if you were stuck in a nightmare. The demon inside you had taken over completely forcing you to watch in horror as he used your body to torture and kill other hunters. He ditched he'd the truck and you found yourself hoofing it, to where you weren't sure. That is till the familiar Road House bar came in not view.  
Dread filled you once again as he walked d inside. The bar was seemingly empty, except for Ellen, the owner and friend. She was behind the bar, Her back to you. 

" Hey Ellen" you heard your voice say. She turned and there was a moment of surprise on her face. 

"Y/n?" she asked as she hurried around to greet you. She wrapped her arms around you and you felt your self hug her back..

" No Ellen! Run! " you yelled even though you knew she couldn't hear the real you. 

"Where in the hell have you been? " she asked when you finally pulled back. The Demon smiled. 

"Around. " he said

"Around? Word is you just up and left your brothers, with out so much as a word.why?" She said start no deep into your (eC) eyes. 

You felt yourself shrug. 

"They were getting on my nerves, with all their bickering and shit. I couldn't take it anymore " he says.

She looked at you as if she didn't believe you. But then smiled again. 

"I could see that happening. So you want a beer?" she asked walking back to the bar. 

" Sure. So Ash and Jo around? " he asked reading your thoughts. 

" No just me. Ash is on a run, And Jo's off in New Mexico." she says opening a beer and setting it in front of you.

"cool. " he replied. 

" You sticking around for a while? " she asked.

"Actually I'm here on business " he told her sipping his beer.. She pushed her eyebrows together 

" I don't understand." she said. 

" You will. " 

In the blink of an eye you reached across the bar a jerked her across the room. She slammed hard into the jukebox and you heard her moan. 

"NO! " you screamed. But it did no good. The demon crossed the room and hauled her to her feet. 

"You know it amazes me how easy it is to take down you son of bitches. Damn hunters so trusting. " He says. 

"Y/n....you can fight this. " She forced herself to say

" Actually she can't. Then again maybe she kind of likes it, and doesn't want to. " he hisses. 

"Leave her alone! " you yell. The demon hit Ellen across the face causing her to fall again. You whinced as blood seeped from her mouth. The demon stepped on her chest with one foot and you stared down into her hurting face. 

"Why her? " Ellen asked hoping to stall until Ash got there. 

You felt yourself self smile as the demon knelt down and straddled her broken body. He grabbed her with one and and forced her up so that he could look at her. 

"Because the Winchesters owe me. Tell them if they love their sister as much as she thinks they do, they'll stop following us. " he hissed. 

"Good luck with that. " Ellen spat showing blood stained teeth. The demon raised his free fist and you tried to look away as it connected to Ellen's head, knocking her out. He rose and you could feel anger rising inside you. 

" Save that energy sweet heart. We got work to do. " he said as he rose up and left the bar.


	4. Bobby

Dean's phone rang. He glanced at the number then answered. 

"Hey Ellen." he said

"Dean, I thought you'd like to know your sister was here." Ellen's voice said. 

"Thank God! She still there?" he asked glancing at his brother. 

"No. Dean she's in trouble. Big trouble." Ellen said

"What kind of trouble?" Dean asked. Sam gave him a look and he quickly switched his phone to speaker. 

"Dean she's possessed.' Ellen's words came out forced. Dean felt sick and immediately pulled the Impala to the side of the road. 

"Are you sure Ellen?" Sam asked his voice cracking a bit.

"Yeah well she kicked my ass. So it's either that or she's on some major steroids." Ellen said. 

"Are you ok?" Dean asked sounding pissed

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok. Guys this thing riding her, it said it owed you for something." She told them.

"So it's personal?" Sam asked. 

"It became personal when it messed with our sister." Dean snarled.

"Dean, I think you should let someone else track her down." Ellen said

"What?" Dean asked confused

"Look it made it very clear that it would be best for Y/N if you kept your distance." She told them

"Yeah well that's not gonna happen." he told her. Sam glanced at his brother, 

"Maybe we should let....." he started to say but the look on Dean's face made him stop. 

"Any idea which direction she headed?" Dean asked 

"Sorry I was out cold. I uh got the feeling that she may be behind the killings." Ellen told them. 

"Shit" Dean yelled slamming his hand against the steering wheel

"Ok Ellen thanks, you sure your ok?" Sam asked

"Yeah guys I'm good. If she comes back around I'll let you know." she told them

"Thanks." Sam said before disconnected. 

"I'm gonna make that bastard wish it was never born!" Dean snapped. 

"First we have to find her Dean." Sam told him. "Do you think it would go to Bobby's?" Sam asked. Dean Glanced at his brother, with out saying a word he made a sharp u turn and headed toward Soiux Falls. While Sam hit speed dial. 

You

The demon pulled the car he had stollen in front of Bob Singers house, and knocked on the door. the door swung open and Bobby stared shocked into your face a phone to his ear. He looked at you suspiciously. 

"Y/N what are you doing here?" he asked 

"What I can't come visit and old friend?" you say smiling. 

"Bobby keep her there, were on our way." Dean says

"I wouldn't have thought of that." he said sarcastically.

He waved you in as he walked into the kitchen. You followed him inside and shut the door behind you. 

"I'll talk to you later." He said before hanging up the phone. 

"Get you a beer?" He called. 

"Nah I'm good." you say. he grabs himself a beer then comes back to see you. 

"So where's your brothers?" he asked

"You haven't talked to them?" you ask Bobby Shrugged 

"No Why something happen?" he asked

"No not really, they were just getting on my nerves so I decided to take a break." you tell him leaning against his desk.

"Imgine that. I think your mama should have named you three Larry, Curly, and MO. Family don't just walk out on each other." he says. 

"What ever, come on Bobby you know what a pain in the as they can be." you say. 

"So really just a social call or you uh here on business?" he asks

"Well honestly I been tracking those killings.. you know the hunters? Thought I'd stop by see if you came up with anything. And to check on you of course." You say smiling sweetly. 

"Yeah, about that. little Birdy told me you know more than your letting on." He says. 

"What?" you ask letting your smile fall

"Talked to your brothers, who just happended to get a phone call from Ellen." Bobby sneered. The Demon growled. Then made a small movement with your hand only to have nothing happen. your shocked eyes starred at his. 

"Ain't my first rodeo, sweet heart."he said pointing up. Slowly you look up to see yourself under a demon's trap. 

"You're gonna pay old man." you hissed. 

"Don't think so sugar. Y/N if you can hear me. I'm sorry." he said walking away leaving you trapped where you stood.  
"


	5. Out with the new

Baby had barley come to a stop when Dean and Sam Winchester jumped out. Bobby opened the door before they could get to it. 

"Where is she?" DEAN ASKED 

Bobby pointed toward the desk and Sam and Dean starred in disbelief. 

"She doesn't look any different, are you sure?......."Sam started as the two approached their sister. 

"Well, well. If it ain't a fucking family reunion. Took you boys long enough." The demon said, with a sneer. 

"Dean I'm sorry." You called out even though you knew he couldn't hear you.

Dean starred hard into his little sisters eyes. 

"Y/n....?" He said unsure. 

"Sorry to disappoint, but sis is a little tied up at the moment." The demon teased. 

"Look we can do this one of two was. One you leave willingly on your own, and no one gets hurt. Or two which would be my personal favorite, I rip you out and tear you apart with my bare hands." Dean hissed. 

"Now why on earth would I want to leave ? I like it in here. And lve learned so much. Like did you know your sisters all kinds of crazy. She could be a mini series all by her self." The demon said. Dean lurched forward but Bobby stopped him. 

"We have to do this smart Dean. For y/ns sake." He said calmly. 

"I'd listen to the old man if I were you Winchester." You heard yourself say. You felt sick a deep down painful sick, Dean would do what he had to you knew that, but at what cost?

"Why her?" Sam asked. 

"Oh come now Samuel, surely you haven't forgotten how you and your asshole brother held my little sister down for days, torturing her, before finally putting her out 9f her misery " It growled and you saw a look of remembrance run across both your brothers faces. 

"All this because your bitch are sister couldn't take the heat?Dean asked. You felt the demon become angry and your body leaped coming to a sharp hult as if hitting a wall. Dean chuckled. 

"Just like the b8ble says, eye for an eye tooth for a tooth. So why not a sister for a sister? Can I let you in on a secret though. She really did enjoy killing those hunters. Made her all giddy in side. Didn't it baby?"the demon tested Dean. 

"Bobby what are we doing? Execisiem? Dean asked ign9ring your host. 

" we can try, but I'm warning you boys. It could be bad for yn. "He says. 

"We have to do something Bobby, she can't stay like that." Sam whispered. 

"Al right I have it all set up , just got to bring it in," he said as the three turned and left. 

You knew what they were going to do. So did the demon, but he didn't seem to mind. It was as if he was hopping they would. One sentence was all it took and you knew why. The pain shot through like a hot iron. You screamed as you felt the demon dig it's long nails into your flesh, as if trying to hold on. Something hit your skin, holy water and you let out a blood curdling yell.   
It was getting harder to breath, and you thought you were going to die.

"Stop! Please Dean, Sam. It hurts! Your killing me along with it!" You yelled. Dean's voice stopped.

The three men froze at the sound of your voice, 

"Is that really her?" Sam asked unsure.

"Yes it me Sam! You have to stop your hurting me." You begged. You were unsure why they could hear you, the real you all of a sudden. Then you realized it was weak, resting, thinking. Which gave you a moment of power. 

"We can't stop." Bobby said. Dean stared at you . You could see the hurt in his eyes. 

"Its weak now, I can fight it but you have to stop" you pleaded. 

"No I'm sorry yn." He said. He lowered his eyes and began where he left off. Pain seared through you as you felt your ribs crack. The demon was holding on and it was going to make sure that if they took him down he was taking you with. A shudder wen through your entire body, you felt your head fly back and then it was one. You crumbled to he round in a heap.  
Dean was the first to reach you. 

"Yn, it's over he's gone." He tried to assure you. 

"Get the fuck away from me." You hissed through pain ful gaps.

Dean looked at you stunned as you feebly pushed him and the others away.

"Are you hurt bad?" Bobby asked. You reached out and slowly pulled your self up with the help of the desk.d

"I'm pretty sure my ribs are cracked. And my insides feel like they were hit by a train. Thanks to the three of you that is." You huffed leaning against the desk. Blood dripped a bit from your mouth and you wiped it away. 

"We didn't have a choice. It's not like it was going to leave on its own." Sam said. 

"I told you I had it, I told you I could fight it. But you didn't care. You wanted It gone, even if it mean killing me." You said.

"It wasn't like that. You can barely stand! How in the he'll were you gonna fight it?" Dean snapped. You spun to face them, you wanted to tell them they didn't even give you a chance. They never gave you a chance to prove yourself. Yeah you wanted to tell them that, but instead pain ripped through you and the ground rocked. The last thing you remembered was dean's strong arms circling around you.


	6. An understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this story. Like and dislikes, about the story please, not screwed up spelling or what ever. Lol thanks

You woke to a soft beep beep beep. And even before your eyes were fully open you knew you were in a hospital. You moaned at the whit wall in front of you. You didn't really care for white it was so dull. You glanced around the room, half expecting someone to be there. But when realization kicked in that you were alone. You slowly and sorely slipped your feet out of the covers and sat on the side of the bed. Reaching over you pressed silence on the IV that continued to chirp it's disapproval at you, and winced slightly as you pulled the needle from your arm.

"What in the he'll did they do with my clothes?" You growled.you felt the smooth cold floor underneath you and presses off the bed. One step two steps. It was about then you realized you might not have given this a complete thought, as your legs suddenly gave out from under you. Almost as if they were no longer there. 

"Shit." You muttered as you reached up to grab the side of the bed.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? " your older brother snapped as he handed his cup of coffee to your little brother, and rushed to help you.

"I'm picking daisies, what in the Hell does it look like I'm doing?" You growl back as he reches down and host you back on the bed.

"You've got to take it easy sis.. Your ribs are cracked, and you have a pretty good concusion."Sam says setting the coffee down on a near by table.

"Why don't you tell me something I don't know, like when in the hell I'm getting out of here." You his and your fingers run along your bandaged ribs. 

"Dr wants you to stay a couple of days." Dean tells you.

"No, no, No! Dean you know I don't do hospitals ever since dad.........." You let your words hang unfinished. 

"I know, and Bobbys working on it. Sis wanted to talk to you about what happened." Dean says

"You don't have to lecture me, I made a rookie move. And it won't happen again." You say. Sam sat next to you.

" Its not that. It's about what you said after,.....the demon left. About us not trusting you." Sam tells you

"Oh that, I was just in a lot of pain, didn't mean anything." You try to assure them..

"Yn. We trust you, and were sorry if we have ever given you the idea that we don't. He'll your almost as good a hunter as me, and your a million times better than sam."he finishes, Sam gave Dean a look that clearly call him a jerk. But you chuckle. Them winced slightly from the pain. 

"Seriously yn. How many times have you saved our butts?" Sam asked 

"Well Sam's more than mine, but yeah come through a couple of times for me." Dean said. Sam shook his head and continued.

"He'll you even saved dads life a time or two. We trust you with our lives. But we need you to trust us with yours. Deal?" He asked holding out his pinkie finger. You tucked yours around his and smiled. You both looked at Dean who sighed and wrapped his finger too. You broke apart and Sam kissed the top of your head 

"Ok enough of this chic flick crap. If you ever let your self get possessed again. I'm beating your ass.." DEAN said. 

"You'd have to catch me first." You teased.

Oh princess I'd catch you." He say. As you all laugh. The door opened and in walked Bobby and a tall man in a Drs coat.

"Hey your awake, good to see you up and around kid." He says

"Hey bobby." You reply. 

"Yn this is a friend of mine. Dr sprigs , he's agreed to let you come back to my place and stay, till your up and around bettet." Bobby tells you.

"Well there are some conditions, I'm gonna be by at least 9nce a week to check on you, no heavy lifting. As a matter of fact nothing that weighs more than a cup of coffee. Understood?" He orders.

"Yes sir." You say with a nod. 

"And NO hunting till I give the ok." He says. All three Winchester looked at him surprised.

"Tony here was one of the best hunters around, till he gave it up for medicine." Bobby says. 

"Well that was a long time ago. Here's your papers, remember what I said. Anything out of the ordinary you call me k bobby." He said. 

"Ok so hand me my clothes, and get out of here so I can go home." You say shooting them outside your room. 

30 minutes later at Bobbys 

"So you don't remember anything from being a meat suit? " Sam asked as you all sat around the kitchen table.

"No. I ecember following that guy out side, then everything goes black, like I was stuck in a dark room or something. I do remember feeling the pain as the Dean left my body. Digging his claws into me as if trying to hold on. The next thing I knew I was leaning against that desk in there , and waking up at the hospital. Why what exactly did we do?" You asked innocently. The three men looked at you sadly.

"We don't know." Dean lied. "We couldn't find you for like three months. We were going crazy, and then you showed up here at Bobbys " Dean picked up a plate and took it to the sink Bobby followed.

"You believe her?"He asked Dean. Dean shrugged and turned to face his little sister and brother. 

"I don't know Bobby, foe her sake I hope so." He said. But deep down he knew she was lying. After all she was a Winchester and that's what they do to survive


End file.
